Visual Love
by emdecepe
Summary: Naomi Lee, seorang roleplayer yang memerankan Konan, bertemu dengan seorang roleplayer Yesung yang ternyata yang memainkannya adalah benar-benar Yesung! / With OC and lil bit Twitter format / Chapter 1 update! / Mind to review?
1. Prologue

**Title: Visual Love.**

**Author: espiwaiSPY**

**Cast: Naomi Lee (OC), Yesung (SJ), Sungmin (SJ)**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior is God's, but the OC is mine.**

**Warning: ehm… typos maybe? OOC, and pairing with OC.**

"**If you don't like, close the tab or window."**

_**1 new direct message.**_

_From: flyy_sung_

_To: AkatsukiiiKonan _

_Hei, Konan-chan, apa kabar? Lama tidak ngobrol. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Ada perubahan? Oh ya.. Apa kita bisa bertemu? _

_Yeoja_ bercepol itu hanya memandang datar layar laptopnya. Kemudian ia terlihat berpikir. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia tulis kepada 'kekasih'nya itu.

Kekasih?

Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kekasih dalam dunia maya. Kekasih dalam permainan _Role Player. _Dalam roleplayer dia memerankan salah satu tokoh di anime Naruto, yaitu Akatsuki Konan. Dan kekasihnya memerankan Super Junior Yesung.

_To: flyy_sung _

_Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak ada perubahan, hanya saja menjadi sangat sibuk karena Arashi akan menggelar konser world tour, dan aku harus membuat VCR untuk konser mereka. Bertemu? Di Korea? Wah, bisa. Kebetulan aku dipindah kerja ke Korea bulan depan. _

_Message sent. _

Yeoja itu bernama Naomi Lee, yeoja Jepang keturunan Korea. Dia tinggal di Jepang kurang lebih 3 tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai koreografer, editor video, dan _music video maker_ di Avex Trax Entertainment. Naomi di Jepang hanya sendiri, ibunya adalah _single parent_ dan menetap di Korea bersama dengan _dongsaeng _Naomi, Lee Sungjin. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Ibu dan ayahnya sudah cerai sejak Naomi berumur 6 tahun.

_Oppa_ Naomi, Lee Sungmin. Tinggal bersama appa Naomi dan eomma tirinya yang seorang _designer_ terkenal di Korea. Lee Sungmin sekarang bekerja sebagai penyanyi, aktor, dan _DJ radio_. Dia salah satu anggota _boyband_ Korea yang sangat terkenal, Super Junior.

_1 new direct message. _

_From: flyy_sung_

_Aku juga baik-baik saja. Benarkah? Kau harus istirahat yang cukup. Bulan depan? Baguslah, kalau bulan ini aku juga tidak bisa. Untuk kapan kita bertemunya, kita bicarakan nanti. Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam. _

_To: flyys_sung_

_Baiklah. Selamat malam, Yesungie-kun. _

_Message sent. _

Naomi tersenyum puas. Hatinya cukup berdebar-debar membayangkan dia dengan Yesung—kekasih roleplayernya—akan bertemu nanti. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk menunggu bulan depan.

-Sementara di Korea sana-

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Sepertinya kau terlihat senang sekali," ujar seorang _namja_ berwajah manis yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"Naomi akan segera kesini," jawab _namja_ yang sedang duduk di kursi menghadap ke laptop _Apple_nya.

"Nugu? Naomi? Naomi Lee? Akatsuki Konan? _Couple_-mu di _roleplayer_?" Tanya _namja _manis itu bertubi-tubi.

"Ne, mungkin sekitar bulan depan. Kalau bulan ini, tidak akan mungkin. Lusa kita akan mulai konser di Indonesia. Minggu depan kita akan ke Jepang, dan minggu depannya lagi ke Tokyo. Lalu kembali ke Korea untuk _Super Show 4 encore_,"

"Oh iya ya.. Aku capek sekali…."

"Ne. Lebih baik kita tidur. Besok kita akan berangkat ke Indonesia, 'kan?"

"Yap. Selamat malam,"

"Malam, Wookie,"

**To Be Continue**

**Author's note.**

Gimana? Bagus? Atau jelek? ._. Sudah mulai tanggap dengan ceritanya? Kalo belum, tunggu chapter 1 ya '-')/

_Mianhamnida_, ini pendek. Cuma prolog ._.

Kritik dan saran diterima :3

Gamshahamnida ***bow**

**espiwaiSPY **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Visual Love.**

**Author: espiwaiSPY**

**Cast: Naomi Lee (OC), Yesung (SJ), Sungmin (SJ)**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior is God's, but the OC is mine.**

**Warning: ehm… typos maybe? OOC, and pairing with OC.**

"**If you don't like, close the tab or window."**

**Fanfict collab with cloud1124**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Gwangjin, 18.35 pm. _

_Naomi's POV_

"Selamat datang kembali, _noona_!"

Aku baru saja turun dari taksi dan Sungjin sudah berdiri di pagar rumah yang pendek itu dengan seekor kucing di bahunya. Hyaku?

Aku membayar ongkos taksi dan mengeluarkan barang-barangku sebelum taksi itu melaju dengan cepat. Seperti dikejar hantu saja.

"Bantulah aku membawa barang-barangku. Biar aku saja yang membawa Hyaku," kataku seraya menggendong Hyaku dan membuka pagar rumah. Sungjin mengambil koperku dan menggeretnya kedalam rumah.

"_Annyeong, umma~"_ sapaku pada ummaku sambil mencium pipinya.

"_Annyeong chagiya~_ Kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah kau bilang jam lima sore sudah sampai, kenapa baru jam segini?" tanya umma.

"Macet," balasku singkat. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hum.. _Arrasseo_. Kau ingin makan?"

"Aniya, aku ingin langsung tidur saja. Besok aku akan pergi. _Jaljayo_," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana, _noona_?" tanya Sungjin yang baru saja dari kamarku menaruh koperku.

Kuberikan Hyaku ke Sungjin, "aku mau tidur. _Jaljayo~_"

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menghempaskan diriku di tempat tidur.

"Maksudku, kau besok akan pergi kemana,"

Oh maaf Sungjin. Aku tidak tahu ^^"

* * *

_Namsan Tower, 18.30 am._

_Author's POV_

"_Jankkaman_!" Seru seseorang. Naomi menengok, ternyata Sungmin. _Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

Naomi diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar, tetap berlari meninggalkan langkah kaki Sungmin Terus mengejarnya. Terlalu lama berlari membuat gadis itu lelah dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Mau kemana, Adik bodoh?" suara Sungmin terdengar.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh..." Naomi mengatur nafasnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengawasimu, tentu... Jawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin menatap Naomi penasaran.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengawasiku? _Ya_, aku bukan adik kecil-mu yang seperti dulu!" Jawab Naomi, berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Tapi keluar sesore ini tidak baik," tandas Sungmin seraya mencubit pipi _chubby_ adiknya itu.

"Lepaskan~" rengek yeoja itu sambil memegang tangan Sungmin. Naomi menghela nafas, "sudah kubilang, aku bukan adik kecil-mu yang seperti dulu lagi!"

Sungmin mencubit ujung hidung Naomi-seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Katakan dulu kau akan kemana~"

"Aku.. Ingin bertemu dengan temanku," naomi memutar kedua bola matanya, "yeah~ teman dunia maya sepertinya,"

Sungmin menatapnya curiga, "_Namja_? Tidak boleh."

"_Waeyo?_" Naomi cemberut, "_oppa_ pelit! _Oppa_ saja berciuman dengan _yeoja_ di _Jack The Ripper_, masa aku bertemu dengan _namja_ tidak boleh?"

"K-kau masih butuh beberapa tahun lagi sebelum boleh kencan dengan _namja_..." jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Hei! Aku sudah 24 tahun. Ini bukan tahun 1998(?). Asal kau tau saja, selama di Jepang aku sudah tiga kali berkencan dengan _namja_," ucap naomi santai.

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit bibir merah adiknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

"Kau ini-"

"Sungmin-_ah_!" Terlihat seorang _namja_ berambut pirang berjalan kearah kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Ah, Yesung-_hyung_!" Seru Sungmin.

Sosok Yesung mendekat. Menunduk singkat pada Naomi kemudian merangkul Sungmin.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku? Bukan urusanmu." Jawab sugmin singkat. Yesung mendekat kearah Naomi, lalu tersenyum. Sontak wajah Naomi memerah.

"Naomi-_ssi_, benar?" sapa Yesung ragu.

Naomi mengangguk dan tersenyum—masih dengan wajah yang merona.

"Apa keluarga Lee sedang berkumpul, eh?" tanya Yesung bodoh.

"Kenapa _bias_ku bisa sebodoh ini..." Gumam naomi pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yesung tampaknya tak menyadari ucapan Naomi.

"Ah, aku duluan ya? Ada janji dengan seseorang di sana..." ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah _café_.

"Aku juga mau kesana," ucap Naomi. Sungmin menatap Naomi dan Yesung.

"Kalian janjian ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eh?" Yesung tampak bingung.

"Aku mau bertemu teman _Twitter_ku, kok..." tutur Naomi ragu.

"_Mwo? Ah, nado_," gumam Yesung

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "_jinjjayo?_ Kau membuat akun _Twitter_ lagi, _hyung_? Pantas yang lama tidak terurus,"

"Err... Hanya akun _roleplay_, Ming," gugup Yesung.

Naomi terkesiap.

"K-kau _flyy_sung_?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau _sasaeng fans_ ya?" Tanya Yesung mencurigai. Naomi terbelalak.

"Aku bukan fans yang bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

Sungmin terus menatap curiga pada keduanya, sementara Naomi menjawab ragu.

"Kau yang _roleplayer_ yang tidak jelas, yang selalu tiba-tiba menghilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul?" Tanya Naomi.

"Yeah. Kurasa aku mulai mengerti... Kau, Konan? Benar?" tanya Yesung.

"_Yeah you right_!"

"Jangan sok inggris(?) Naomi~" sahut Sungmin.

Naomi menyabetkan tasnya ke lengan Sungmin. "_Shut up_!"

Yesung terkekeh melihat mereka.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang, capek. Lagipula, kasian _Umma_ sendirian di rumah," kata Naomi.

"Apa kabar _Umma_? Setelah cerai dengan _appa_, aku sudah tidak tahu kabarnya,"

"Baik... Hanya terkadang kurang sehat..."

Naomi baru saja siap melangkah sebelum suara Yesung menginterupsi.

"Hei, bukankah kita punya janji kencan?"

Yesung menatapnya dalam diam.

"Lalu semua yang kita susun di _direct message_ kemarin batal, Konan-_chan_?"

"Besok saja. Kau baru saja ada _schedule_ kan? Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat," gumam Naomi. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap ke _handphone_nya, menyibukkan diri. _Memang ini salah, tapi aku masih mencintai Naomi, _batin Sungmin.

Yesung menghela nafas tampak tak rela. Niatnya untuk mengenal 'Konan' pupus sudah. Sementara itu, Sungmin tampak mulai tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia berdeham, "aku duluan saja. Kalau kalian mau berkencan atau apapun, silahkan. Permisi," ia berbalik dan melangkah. Tak rela.

"Hei _oppa_, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naomi, sedikit bersalah. Sifat Sungmin mengingatkannya pada kejadian 4 tahun lalu, ketika dia berpacaran dengan Sungmin, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Pertemuan kedua orang tuanya membuat hubungan mereka berhenti.

"Pulang," jawab Sungmin singkat. Walau begitu Sungmin sendiri tak sedikitpun berniat pulang ke rumah _Appa_-nya maupun ke _dorm_. Naomi dan Yesung tentu tak percaya.

"Mau kuantar, Ming?" Tawar Yesung.

"_Ani_. Kau temani bocah ini saja, Hyung..." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

Naomi merasa bersalah, ia menatap Yesung. Seakan tau arti tatapan itu, Yesung menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengulur waktu, ia segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak mengacuhkan panggilan Naomi di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Naomi menghela nafas. Rasa bersalahnmya karena telah memyutus hubungan dengan Sungmin semakin besar.

"Konan-_chan_?" Yesung memanggil.

"Aku Naomi, bukan Konan..." Naomi melirik ke Yesung, "apa?" Naomi benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Yesunghanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Hm... Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Yesung, rasanya percuma saja mengajak Naomi pergi sekarang. Maka Yesung mengambil tas Naomi dengan sopan, lalu menuntun gadis yang lesu itu ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh.

Naomi hanya diam, pasarah. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua diam. Tidak ada yg berani bahkan tidak bertniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tak lama Naomi tertidur. Yesung melirik ke jok sebelahnya, tersenyum kecil dan kembali fokus menyetir. Betapa sesungguhnya Yesung ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu sosok Konan sejak awal—tentu karena penyelidikan yang ia membuat gadis manis ini senang dan tetap tak tahu siapa ia sebelumnya adalah jalan terbaik. Terlebih lagi, Yesung sendiri tahu bagaimana hubungan Sungmi dan Naomi sebelumnya.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam _dorm_ SJ dengan wajah yg muram.

"Sungmin hyung annyeo—ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang disuruh Leeteuk untuk membereskan rak sepatu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

* * *

_Gwangjin, 07.45 am._

Esok paginya Naomi sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuat sarapan. Selagi masak, Naomi bertelepon dengan Sungmin.

"_Noona_~ Jangan masak sambil telepon," ujar Sungjin sambil mengaduk susunya.

Naomi tak mendengarkan, ia tetap gigih bercanda bersama Sungmin lewat telepon.

"_Noona_!" sanggah Sungjin, tepat saat mata pisau menggores jari Naomi.

"Akh!"

"Eh?" suara Min terdengar.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan!" Sungjin mengambil kotak P3K dan mengambil plester.

"Ada apa sih? Sungjin marah ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"A-aa, _aniya_, Oppa... Jariku terkena pisau," jawab Naomi merintih.

Dengan hati-hati, Sungjin mengobati luka Naomi.

"_Gwenchanha_?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Sungjin mengambil _handphone_ Naomi lalu berkata pada Sungmin,

"_Hyung_, nanti lagi ya telponnya. _Annyeong_,"

Ketika telepon terputus, Sungmin terdiam.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook yang kebetulan lewat.

"_Aniya_," jawab Sungmin, "hari ini kita akan latihan _dance_ untuk lagu baru kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk melupakan Naomi sesaat. Ia menghela napas, lalu tersenyum pada Ryeowook

Ryeowook bergidik melihat senyuman Sungmin yang aneh(?) itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Melihat respon Ryeowook, membuat senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa keras.

"_Hyung_, Sungmin-_hyung_ hari ini aneh..." Bisik Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Aneh?" Tanya Yesung yang tetap menatap majalah yang sedang ia baca itu.

"Iya, dia aneh setelah menelepon Naomi. Hii..."

Setelah mendengar nama sang gadis, Yesung terdiam.

"Ayo berangkaaat! Kalian mau telat dan dimarahi Junghoon-_hyung_?" Seru Leeteuk yang sudah di depan pintu diikuti Eunhyuk Donghae dan Kangin.

Yesung terkesiap, nama Naomi masih berputar di benaknya.

Ia berdiri dan mengikuti Leeteuk dengan linglung.

"_Hyung_ _gwenchanha_?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang bahu Yesung.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Shindong.

"_Ani,_" jawab Yesung pelan. Sungmin merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada,"

* * *

_SM Building, 09.10 am._

"Katanya koreografernya ada yang _yeoja_ ya, _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk ke Leeteuk.

"Ya, kudengar begitu..."

"Waa, aku jadi penasaran," ujar Donghae semangat.

"Tapi ada yang _namja_ juga." Sahut Shindong. 10 _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, dan terlihat 1 _yeoja_ dan 1 _namja_ yang sedang ngobrol.

Wajah sang _yeoja_ tertutup tudung jaket ketika mereka berjalan masuk. Semua tampak penasaran.

"Wah, sudah datang? Lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan," ucap seorang _namja_ berjaket biru sambil menengok kearah pintu. Namanya Shin Jihoo.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu..." perintah Jihoo pada _yeoja_ di depannya.

"_Ne~_" jawab sang _yeoja_.

_Yeoja_ itu berdiri lalu menghadap kearah para member SJ, "_annyeong_. Naomi Lee _imnida_~ Aku dipindah kerja dari Avex Trax. _Bangapseumnida_,"

Tak satupun member SJ buka suara.

Naomi sendiri tersenyum bingung.

"Kau bisa _dance_?" Tanya Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan. Eunhyuk memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tentu bisa," jawab Naomi kalem.

Jihoo menyela, "Jangan basa-basi! ayo mulai!"

"Sekarang _hyung? Aniyaaaa~_" ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah yang—dibuat—cemberut.

"Kau pergi saja kalau kau tidak mau," sahut Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang, Wookie?"

"Capek, Wonnie~" gumam Ryeowook, tapi akhirnya Ryeowook berdiri juga.

"Ayo latihan!" Seru Ryeowook. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatapnya aneh.

Naomi terkikik geli, membuat para namja memperhatikan wajah cantiknya dengan takjub. Sungmin berdecak tak suka.

"_Oppa_, kita langsung mengajari kita atau kita contohin dulu?._." Tanya Naomi pada Jihoo. Jihoo tampak berpikir

"Contohkan dulu saja. Cepat buka jaketmu."

Naomi meletakkan jaketnya, menyisakan celana legging dan kaus tipis hitam.

"Whoaa~" seru hampir semua member SJ. Naomi hanya diam dan menahan malu. Pipinya memerah.

"Ya! Jangan lihat Nao dengan pikiran kotor kalian!" seru Sungmin jengkel.

"Aku ini selalu suci, hyung. Tidak seperti Eunhyuk-_hyung_ yang selalu berpikiran yadong," kata Ryeowook terkekeh sambil melirik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyabetkan topinya ke Ryeowook. Sungmin melepas rompinya, lalu melemparkannya pada Nao.

"Pakai, Nao..."

Naomi mengembalikan rompi Sungmin lalu memakai kembali jaket putihnya, "sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai latihannya. Aku dan Jihoo-_oppa_ bisa-bisa dimarahi kalau latihannya belum mulai juga,"

Sungmin diam, sementara yg lain mengangguk. Dan latihanpun dimulai.

_-skip time-_

Hari mulai gelap, dan latihan pun selesai. Semua member SJ tiduran di lantai ruangan karena terlalu lelah.

"Bulan depan _filming mv_," kata Naomi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Yesung melenguh.

"Jangan bicarakan pekerjaan dulu, ayo makan... Aku lapar," rengek Donghae.

"Aku males keluar..." Gumam Naomi.

"Ayolah, kau mau kami tinggal disini sendirian? Ini sudah malam lho~" Kyuhyun menakut-nakuti Naomi. Naomi tidak peduli.

"Aku juga malas... Kalian pergilah, lalu bawakan makanan untukku..." ujar Sungmin.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Sungmin menatap sang adik.

"Bagaimana jarimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka gores biasa," jawab Naomi.

"Oppa kenapa tidak pergi saja?"

"Malas..." gumam Sungmin.

Naomi duduk mendekat, tangannya mengusap rambut sang kakak.

"Lelah?"

"Sangat lelah," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk _yeoja_ cantik itu. Perlahan Naomi membalas pelukan itu. kalau boleh jujur, Naomi sangat rindu kakaknya.

Ketika pelukan itu tetap bertahan, Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo_-"

"-_chagi_," bisik Min.

Bisikan Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan, tapi Naomi masih dapat mendengarnya. Hembusan nafas namjanya terasa di lehernya, membuat Naomi sedikit geli.

Tanpa terasa gadis itu merona.

"Geli... Dan jangan lagi memanggilku _chagi_, oppa~" rengek Naomi manja.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu," bisik Sungmin tepat di depan telinga Naomi.

"Tapi aku adikmu..." balas Naomi getir.

Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia juga masih mencintainya, tapi Nao tidak bisa.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naomi lalu memejamkan matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, mau tak mau Naomi juga menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kecupan ringan Sungmin daratkan—tanpa mengharap balasan dari Naomi.

Tanpa Sungmin duga, Naomi membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman itu lembut dan penuh cinta, tanpa ada rasa nafsu sedikitpun.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Sungmin mengusap bibir _pink_ Nao, mendaratkan kecupan sekali lagi dan mencium keningnya.

"_Saranghae..._"

Naomi berkaca-kaca, akhirnya air matanya jatuh dan memeluk Sungmin makin erat.

"Kau kenapa menangis, hm?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"_Na-nado, nado saranghae... Saranghae, Oppa..._"

Suara isakan Nao tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Sungmin.

Sungmin berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Naomi dan mengelus punggung yeoja itu, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yg semakin terisak.

Tiba-tiba member SJ lainnya masuk, membuat kakak beradik itu menjauhkan tubuh.

"Kami pu—Naomi menangis?" tanya Leeteuk kaget.

Naomi menghapus air matanya, "_gwenchanha.._"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Donghae.

"_Ne..._"

"Kalian bawa apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya memecah suasana.

Dalam diam, Yesung memperhatikan Naomi.

"Bulgogi. Sebenarnya kalau yang buat Ryeowook lebih enak," jawab Donghae. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau pulang," Naomi berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Tapi kau belum ma-" ujar Leeteuk terpotong.

"Ayo kuantar," tawar Yesung. Naomi mengangguk.

Kedua orang itu keluar meninggalkan namja-namja yang masih tetap ada di ruangan latihan dalam keheningan.

**To Be Continued**

Bagus gak? Ini hasil ketikan gue sama** cloud1124** lewat dm twitter sama sms._. Mianhae kalau.. jelek m(_ _)m

Review? Jangan sombong dong :3


End file.
